Evermore
by Zelda4ever1987
Summary: Her experience in the realm of light changed her for the better, but she still feels sorrow over him. She would never see him again now that she severed the link. A one-shot based on the song Evermore.


**As the title suggests, this one shot is based on the song "Evermore," from the live action Beauty and the Beast movie. Listening to it, Midna came to mind, and I thought about her feelings after she left the light realm for good.**

* * *

A few days passed in the Twilight Realm, the world already almost back to its peaceful state. Repairs were underway, the injured or cursed were undergoing treatment, and a statue of the fated hero was being erected in the plaza. The Twili, with no reason to fear now that their ruler returned, went back to their lives in peace.

And Midna, the Twilight Princess, returned to her old life. Yet she was no longer the same person. No longer was she ignorant or careless, independent or cocky. And she was no longer selfish, using others to achieve her own ends. Her time in the realm of light changed her. The princess of light changed her. He changed her.

The man she once used as a tool not only helped her achieve her original goal, but he taught her that there was more to the light realm and its inhabitants than just the "other half." He was willing to sacrifice himself for her. In time, Midna's feelings for the hero shifted from a mere servant to her beloved.

But after the act that occurred only a few days prior, they can never be together again. She could never hold onto him, fight alongside him, talk to him, or sleep beside him again. The last sleepless nights were spent thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind, his presence persisted. And at times it tormented her, but in other times of loneliness, it comforted her.

When she didn't have to perform royal duties or travel anywhere, she stands on the balcony in her castle, just as she was doing at the very moment. The portal that linked her world to his was shattered, and there was no point in waiting for someone who would never arrive to see her. But she still looked.

Closing her eyes, she remembered her actions yesterday. She was in her room, throwing her things in anger, breaking pottery and shattering mirrors and windows. Her rage was caused by thinking it was foolish letting herself fall for someone only to forever sever the link. What was the point if it would only cause her pain? And she thought that it would have been better if she never let herself be influenced by the realm of light. But she instantly regretted thinking that way. She had thought only of herself again, not thinking that her love was supposedly suffering as well.

She looks at the statue in the plaza, still far from finished, though looking just like him. Looking at it, she remembers a story he told her, one once told to him. "In the hour of twilight, we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits that left the world. The only time that our world intersects with theirs." At first she didn't get it, but before the evening fell, a strange sadness pervaded her. And for a moment, she could have sworn she felt...him. His sadness, his loneliness, his hope, his courage and his kindness. It had made her realize that, even if he can never be with her in person, he would never leave her side.

Though she was unsure of how to rule her people before, the lessons she learned would guide her actions. She decided on that balcony that she would be a benevolent leader, not turning a blind eye to the people who need her. She would be sure to protect the people that count on her from threats that would dare endanger her people. If she stumbles, she would think on what he would do. She had to move on.

But she will never forget him for what he has done, for her and her people. She would see to it that he and the princess would be remembered. She will think about all the things that could have been, if the mirror didn't have to be shattered to protect both sides. And she would still wait for him. She'll never see him again for the rest of her life, but perhaps in the next life, they will be reunited once more.


End file.
